To Do That With You
by Mrs. Pepperwood
Summary: “I... I just wanted to see what it was like... to do that... with... you.” She just about stumbled over every word. “Just... before we are... related... or... you know” She looked away. Baby Venturi is on its way.


Alright - This... was just fun to write. I was driving around an area in Canada (there for it was like... a gazillion hour drive) by myself and this just popped into my head. Actually getting it onto paper was a bit of an ordeal. I don't know how it turned out. Lol the ending is pretty lame. I couldn't come up with anything. Anyhow - I hope you enjoy!

Oh (this has absolutely nothing to do with LwD). Go and type in 'JK Wedding Entrance Dance' into YouTube (it's the first one). You'll never be the same again. Your heart will be warm for all eternity. I have no clue who they are... But I love them.

I don't own anything. ... Like seriously... Nothing.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was 10:45pm. Nora had gone into labour at 11:07am.

It had worked out really well for Casey and Derek, when George called to tell them it was time, they were lounging around their shared apartment; it was their first day of reading break. As soon as Derek hung up there was a quiet lull in the apartment. They grabbed some necessities and got in the car to drive the four and a half hours back to London – The ride was strangely quiet for the two of them.

George had taken Nora in right away and called the schools, telling them to inform the younger kids of what was happening. He made them finish the day, as there was no way to tell when the new addition to the family was on its way.

Just before Casey and Derek arrived back in London, they got a call from George. He told them how Nora was and what the kids where up to. Emily's mother had gone to pick Marti up, Edwin and Lizzie took the bus home – they were all at the house waiting to be pick up. Twenty minutes later everyone was stuffed into the prince and off to the hospital. Marti asked every single kind of question about what was happening or what was going to happen. Edwin answered most of them, with the help of Lizzie, who kept saying 'I can't believe it's time!' every three minutes. Casey sat still occasionally answering one of Marti's baby questions - mostly she just looked out the passenger window. Derek focused on the road and tried to listen to the noise around him rather than the unsettling thoughts in his head.

The five of them had been sitting all over the waiting room. Marti and Lizzie had filled half a colouring book. Edwin was playing with a gameboy and the three of them chattered away the whole time they'd been there. Derek sat starring at the bland blue wall, he'd glance everywhere but at Casey and comment only when he felt it necessary. Casey sat with her elbows on her knees chipping off her nail polish, she'd hardly said anything all day. Her eyes uncontrollable wandered to Derek every ten minutes. It was driving her crazy how quiet and clam he was being right now.

"What's the matter with you two?" Edwin finally asked.

"Yeah, aren't you guys excited?"

Derek looked away and nodded. Casey forced a smile and mumbled "Uh huh".

Lizzie and Edwin sat back and gave each other a knowing look.

Immediately after, George burst through the doors and announced "8 centimetres dilated!" The image was similar to when Kramer throws open Jerry Seinfeld's door, slides in, voices something, and then vacates.

Derek ran a nervous hand through his hair and stood up. "I need some air." He took off.

Casey wavered, swallowed, looked around, and finding the small garbage can to her right – threw up.

Edwin looked at Lizzie then back at Casey. "We'll, I knew this would happen, but my money was on Derek chucking." He reached into his back pack and pulled out a handful of toothbrushes. "I brought everyone's though, just in case."

Edwin carefully extracted Casey's pink toothbrush from the bunch. Then he pulled the toothpaste out of his pack and handed it to her "Uh... here."

"Thanks." She said dully and got up to head for the bathroom.

Lizzie turned to Edwin "This should be interesting."

Edwin nodded "You said it sis."

Casey returned five minutes later handing Edwin her toothbrush and the paste back, asking him to keep it in his pack for her.

"I uh... Need a drink, I'll be right back." She told them and left again.

As she walked down the hall she crossed the door George was on the other side of. He caught her eye through the window and with the most excited face she never knew George possessed, he held up nine fingers and mouthed 'Nine Centimeters dilated!!' She put on the best excited face she could muster at such a disastrous time and mouthed 'Yay!' right back - Then left. She found the pop machine and stood and looked at it. She wasn't really thirsty – just antsy, she couldn't sit in the waiting room anymore. She looked down the hall at the doors to the outside, and then back to the door that George, her mother, and their doctor were on the other side of. Casey felt the panicked nausea flood her body again. She took a breath and marched towards the main doors leading outside.

"Heh." Derek chuckled seeing her out there walking towards him "Needed some air t -" She cut him off wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips down to hers.

This wasn't a small, timid kiss. It was a full on, all in, one hundred percent needy one. It was everything Casey could put into it. It was three years of wonder, and it was them in a kiss - Snarky, sarcastic, kind, gentle, rough, nonsensical, witty, sweet, manipulative – Perfect.

It was the hula hoop and the cell phone. It was their job at Smelly Nelly's together. It was the prom dress he brought to her. It was 'Derek and Casey – the wimpiest tag team ever'. It was their dance together. It was taking her home from Toronto and away from Truman. It was them to the fullest degree, and she never wanted to stop kissing him.

After what seemed like ages, when her lungs were about to implode, she could hear Derek.

"Casey.... Casey..." Derek mumbled in between frantic kisses. He gently, but firmly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her an arms length away from him. He dropped his hands and licked his lips. He couldn't believe that Casey McDonald had just kissed him... like that. His hand shot out to touch her again but immediately he retracted it and shoved both hands in his pockets – probably the safest place for them right now. He smirked slightly and gave her a questioning look. Her eyes flicked down, then to the hospital, and then back to him.

"I... I just wanted to see what it was like... to do that.... with.. you." She just about stumbled over every word. "Just... before we are... related... or... you know." She looked away.

Derek let out a breath he was unaware was being held. "Right..." He turned away running a hand through his hair, and then turned back. "And...?"

Her eyes widened "Oh... um..." She nodded "Yeah.. it was... goo - good." She swallowed. The repercussion of her actions were much less awkward in her head.

Derek smirked and laughed just slightly. He nodded too, and watched her visibly relax. It was relieving to be back to normal. To be talking and looking at each other again. She smiled up at him and he turned her around, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked her back into the hospital.

"Come on Case, lets go meet our sibling."

She groaned and leaned into him. He squeezed her shoulder and held the door open.

"It will be fun, he's going to be cool. If he's born into a step-incestuous family he wont even know the difference or if it's right or wrong." Derek reasoned.

Casey screwed up her face. There were so many things wrong with that statement she didn't know where to start.

"_She's _going to be a girl Derek!"

"Oh definitely not. We don't need anymore crazy females in the family" He teased her while they walked down the hall. She lightly smacked his arm.

"Right 'cos we need more stupid, stinky boys."

Right at that moment they were next to a gurney full of bed sheets. With one arm Derek pushed Casey into it. It made a loud crashing noise as she slid into the wall on it. Casey's face turned scarlet while Derek pointed and laughed.

"Der-ek!" Casey yelled and chased him down the hall.


End file.
